


Bite of the Venusian

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alien Insect Bite, As Usual I Regret Nothing, F/M, First Time, Oral, Plot What Plot, Smut, aphrodisiac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: The Doctor gets bit by an insect and is feeling the powerful effects. Rose finds out exactly what those effects are and insists on helping. Who is he to deny her anything?





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm deathly serious, Rose!" The Doctor blocked her from going down the ramp. If she could just listen for once in her life, it would make his entire day easier. He tried to deny how adorable she looked tugging on his coat sleeve with one hand and clutching his hand with the other. Her whiskey eyes pleaded up at him.

"Come on, Doctor." Rose tugged his sleeve and hand again. "I won't wonder off this time!" That tongue touched grin let him know she most definitely would wander off as soon as he let go of her.

Normally, that smile of hers sent his brain on a whirlwind of thoughts that were absolutely not acceptable for his age or species. "It isn't about wandering off, Rose. It's the local insect population." The Doctor took her fingers gently and pulled them away from her sleeves. "There's a particular type of fly, the Venusian Titse, that has a bite humans are sensitive to. I'll be right back." He wasn't lying to her, and he didn't want her to go through the suffering. "I checked the view screen, for once, and I parked right across from the shop I need to visit. I'll be back in two ticks."

Rose's face fell as she crossed her arms. That delectable looking bottom lip pouted out, and he had to shove his hands in his pocket to keep from grabbing her by the shoulders and nipping it between his teeth. "Two ticks, or I'm donning that bee suit in the wardrobe and coming after you." He knew she wasn't kidding.

"Tell you what." The Doctor had a great idea to appease her and keep her from chasing after him. "Why don't you go put together some lunch, and when I get back, I'll take us somewhere for a picnic and a swim." Like magic her eyes lit up, and her smile made his heartsbeats quicken.

"Deal!" Rose turned on her heel and headed towards the galley. "Hurry back!" She called over her shoulder to him. That woman was going to be the death of him, or at least his dignity.

The Doctor sent a mental plea to the TARDIS to keep Rose away from the exit and stepped out on the street below. He hadn't lied, the shop was right there. He hurried to the cross walk. The heat of the suns was warm on his cool skin, and sure enough, those gnats were out in force. He wasn't worried, as they were not attracted to the cool body temperatures of Gallifreyans.

A swarm flew around him, buzzing incessantly. He waved his hand to shoo them from his face, and he felt a few land on his fingers. They must be drawn to the scent of Rose on him. He darted across the street, and he shook his hand to free it from the ticklish feeling. He hissed as he felt three bite down into his skin. The Doctor winced and wiped his hand on his trousers. Nothing to worry about. His body shouldn't be affected.

Sure enough, the part that he needed to fix the hands free folding device for the dryer was right on display. He snagged it off the shelf and stood in line. As he waited, the Doctor tried to ignore the itching beginning on his finger. He brushed it off as irritation, setting a mental reminder to grab some cream from the infirmary before he whisked Rose away for a picnic.

As he moved up in line, his body temperature began to elevate just a bit. He shed his long coat and draped it over his arm. No big deal, those bites couldn't be affecting him. He pulled out his credit stick and handed it to the shop keeper, just as the warmth began to work its way down his torso into his stomach. He swallowed, struggling to keep his body in check as the shopkeeper handed him the package.

This couldn't be happening. He was a Time Lord, their bodies couldn't be affected this way. Except, no Time Lord or any Gallifreyan had ever been bitten by a Venusian Titse gnat. Fear flooded through him as he dashed through traffic to the TARDIS doors.

The scent of Rose was all over the control room, and he let out a strangled gasp as his body roared into reaction. The Doctor tossed the wrapped part he was holding onto the jump seat and dashed down the hallway. He had to make it to his room before he saw her. The TARDIS anticipated his need and he saw his door pop into existence in the wall ahead.

"Doctor!" Rose's voice came from down the hall. "What's wrong?"

"Stay Back!" He screamed at her and yanked open the door. He couldn't look at her. He was afraid if he did she'd see his dilemma.

Once inside he began stripping out of his suit. He was burning up, but not with a fever of sickness. His situation was something far more alarming. The Doctor turned on the water as cold as it could go and half jumped under the downpour. This normally worked, when his body decided to disobey his control at being near Rose. It wasn't working now.

Arousal pounded through his vein, his double pulse flooding down to his predominant erection. He tried to concentrate, to will his body to purge itself of the chemicals that were stimulating his libido. It had no effect either. The Doctor's lust addled brain slugged through the analysis of the bites. He needed to increase his oxytocin, dopamine, and phenylethylamine levels. Intercourse would be the best option, although oral stimulation could be just as beneficial.He had nobody that he could engage in either with, so that left one option.

The Doctor heaved a groan, turned off the shower, and stumbled to the bathroom counter. His hand closed around a bottle of lotion, and with shaky hands he poured some into his palm. He had to bite back a cry of pleasure, as his fingers wrapped around his length. He had not done this since his last body. When he was all ears and leather, his control had been far worse, and he often found himself locked in his room after cuddling with Rose on library couch with a book or a movie. This body was far more sensitized though.

Out of habit, his mind brought images of Rose to his mind. Rose in a tiny pink bikini lounging beside him on a beach. Rose in a tank top and super tiny sleep shorts perched on the jump seat. The Doctor tightened his thumb, first, and middle finger as he increased the pace of his strokes. His hormones were raising, but not high enough to purge his system. He needed release. He gave into the more lurid fantasies he had. Rose bent over the jump seat, screaming his name in ecstasy. Rose on her knees in the library, her lovely mouth working him to completion.

He felt his climax growing closer, and his respiratory bypass kicked in. He was so close. Just as the Doctor felt his muscles contract and his heart rate pitch even higher, a knock sounded from his ensuite door. He couldn't decide if it was a blessing or a curse when the object of his desire spoke. "Doctor, are you alright?"

"Rose!" He hadn't meant to shout, or moan, but just the sound of her and the smell of her seductive pheromones wafting under the door sent him over the edge. His released came hard and fast, spilling over his fingers and down the back of his hand to the tile floor.

"Oh my God, Doctor!" She was turning the knob. He had to act fast. "Are you hurt?" The door was opening. His poor innocent companion was about to see more than she could handle.

The Doctor managed to snag a towel from the shelf above the sink and wrap it around his waist just before she peeked around the edge of the door. He swallowed nervously, wiping his hand on the fluffy cotton. "I'm fine." He panted, trying to ignore the way the towel was rubbing against his still erect manhood. He tried to pull it tighter around him, to keep it from slipping, but the sensation made him sigh in pleasure.

Rose's whiskey colored eyes took in his wet hair, his heaving chest, the bulging towel, and finally to the evidence of his dilemma on the floor. Her eyes flicked back up to his, then down to the hand clutching the towel, the one beet red from gnat bites. "Doctor." She swallowed. "Your hand!"

Like the compassionate woman she was, Rose rushed forward and grabbed his hand. He couldn't bring himself to resist her touch, even though it meant releasing one side of the towel. She ran a delicate thumb over the bites as the towel slipped lower. The combined sensations on his skin made him groan. "Got bit by those bloody flies" even to him his voice sounded far more husky and seductive than it should.

"You need to go to the infirmary." Rose insisted. She dropped his hand and looked up into his eyes. He wondered how he must look to her. Already just her nearness was revving him up for another round. Her bottom lip was open in that worried look she always had when he hurt himself. The Doctor wanted nothing more than to capture it between his own lips.

"Infirmary won't help." He huffed, catching himself as his face was lowering to hers. "I can handle it on my own. Just need to..." he needed to what? Work himself furiously into back to back orgasms until his body was able to return to normal? That could take hours. Her scent was clouding his mind worse than the bites. She smelled so wonderful. His erection twitched under the towel and he gasped. He held his breath, needing desperately to focus before he pushed her against the wall and kissed her senseless.

Rose's eyes took in the bottle of lotion on the counter, the mess on the floor, and the very obvious erection under the towel once again. The Doctor could see her mind putting it all together. "Doctor, when you mean handle it yourself, do you mean?" Her eyes flicked down again. Did she realize she licked her lips? "The fly bites are like an aphrodisiac aren't they."

"Please." If he had been able to manage anything other than the burning desire in his veins, the Doctor knew he would have been mortified at how desperate and insane he sounded. Right now, all he wanted was to keep her from seeing him like this. As much as he wanted her, there was no way he could ask her for what he needed. "Rose, you need to get out of here."

"Why?" Her voice was still concerned, but now it was low in a way he had never heard before. "Let me help you."

Holy cloister bells, she was going to make his fragile control splinter. She couldn't mean that. "Rose, I can't ask you to do that." If he wasn't asking, why was he holding onto her shoulder, drawing her closer? "I don't want you doing something out of pity that you'll regret later."

Rose gave him a wicked smile and reached out to touch his chest. Her fingers sent electricity straight down his stomach to his core. "I won't regret it, if you don't." His little human was bold, her eyes twinkling in delight as her delicate fingers trailed down his stomach to the towel. "Tell me you will regret it, and I'll walk out of here and leave you alone until you recover." Her bottom lip was trapped between her teeth.

The Doctor felt his control snap and fly out the window along with his blasted rules. "Damn it Rose." He growled and pulled her in.

He gasped against her lips as she pressed flush against him. He tried to keep it as delicate and loving as possible, but Rose nipped his lip between her teeth and shoved the towel away. Her hand between them wrapped around his length and he bucked into her palm. Cheeky little mix that she was, Rose giggled at the strangled noise he made. "I always wondered." Her fingers tightened just right, as she began a steady rhythm. "If you had urges." Her voice was as ragged as his. Her breath heavy against his lips.

"All the bloody time." The Doctor confessed with a grunt. It was hard to focus on anything but the feeling of her hand. "Just being around you is intoxicating."

"Finally he says something." Rose chuckled as her lips moved to his neck. They didn't stop there. Her kisses were traveling lower, and she suddenly was kneeling.

The Doctor braced himself back against the counter as she gazed up at him. She gave him that tongue touched smile and moved her hand in three more long strokes. Rose kept her eyes locked on his and opened her sinful mouth to take him between her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose had expected a picnic for her ability to actually do as she was told. She hadn't expected to get shouted at when the Doctor returned. She also hadn't expect to walk in on him half naked and freshly wanked. She absolutely did not expect to hear him admitting that he desired her, that being around her made him as frustrated as she was. Frankly, she didn't mind one bit that the picnic was off.

She swirled her tongue around his length, pressing her lips tightly around him as she bobbed her head. She stroked him with two fingers and a thumb as she did. He was oddly cool in her mouth, but it was perfect. It was him. Feeling bold, she looked up at him, and took her as far into her mouth as she could. The Doctor made a noise that sounded half like her name and half like a curse. His hand tangled itself in her hair, and she hummed in delight.

His eyes were closed, mouth open, and he was giving short desperate bucks into her mouth. She curled her lips back slightly, pressed down gently with her teeth, kept her tongue pushing against the bottom of his shaft, and pulled back the entire length. Then she wrapped her lips tight around the tip and took him back into her mouth in one swift movement.

"Fuck!" The dirty word coming out of his mouth made the arousal already growing in her core to pool low into her knickers. "Rose, that was-" His voice cut off as she cupped his balls with one hand and sucked intently on his length. The Doctor's hand pulled at her hair as he bucked into her mouth hard.

Rose pulled him from her lips to look up at him again. She still kept her steady strokes with her hand. "Liked that did you?" She felt like a goddess, watching him come undone at her touch. He nodded wordlessly, and Rose gave him her wickedest smile and repeated the technique. She felt his balls tighten in her soft grasp.

"So close." She had never heard his voice like this, so gravely and needy. "Please don't stop." That wasn't a request, she realized. It was an urgent warning. Rose didn't care. She tightened her lips, increasing the twists and pulls of her hand, and moved her head in earnest. She needed him to let go. She hollowed her cheeks as much as she could and pressed her tongue firmly against him.

The Doctor was trembling against the counter, and he was crying her name out like a chant. She could feel him almost at the edge, so she fondled his balls in her hand delicately and took him all the way into her throat. She felt herself gag slightly, and as she pulled back, he let out a cry in his native language.

She felt his cool release spurt across her tongue, and she kept sucking. She brought her hand up to join with her other one to milk every last drop from him. She moved her head back so just the tip was wrapped in her mouth. Rose swallowed every drop he gave, and she had to rub her thighs together to relieve her own need for friction.

With a content smile, she let him pop free of her mouth, and looked up at him. "Better, Doctor?" She knew her own voice sounded like a purr.

"Oh yes." The Doctor gasped, releasing the grip on her hair to brush it back from her face. "Much better, thank you." His brown eyes were sparkling down at her. "Just what I needed."

Rose pushed herself to her feet. Her knickers were uncomfortably wet, and she was suddenly afraid he was going to be furious. "Doctor, if you-"

He cut her off this time, pulling her in and kissing her deeply. Rose groaned into his mouth, as his tongue pressed into hers. He pressed a hand to her cheek, and slid the other down to her bum. He broke the kiss, squeezing her rear through her jeans. "If you're asking if I'm regretting this." He moved his head down to nip her ear. "I don't." He lowered his other hand to her bum and pulled up with both. "Up." He growled.

Rose half jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissed him again. She dug her fingers into his shoulders and murmured into his lips. "What are you doing?"

"Your turn." The Doctor's voice came out in a playful growl as he walked them into his room. He tossed her easily onto the bed, and then he pounced on her. "This needs to go." He was pulling up on her shirt as he nipped and sucked along her neck.

Rose mewled at the feeling. All doubt at whether or not he was going to cut and run flew out the window. She helped him pull her shirt over her head and quickly disposed of her bra. His lips where around her right nipple, and his hand was massaging her left breast in a way that sent chills of excitement down her spine. She lifted her hips up. "Help me take them off." She pleaded breathlessly.

He didn't speak, just moved his hands between them and unfastened her button with a flick. "You're gorgeous." The Doctor murmured, as he kissed his way down her body.

"For a human?" Rose tried to quip, but it came out as a gasp as he rubbed her threw her jeans.

"No, silly woman." The Doctor was lowering her zip now, and he was tugging her jeans down off her lifted hips. "You're just beautiful." He accentuated his point by sucking hard on her hip bone.

Rose jerked under him at that, and he freed her legs from her jeans. She heard them hit the floor with a muffled thud. She didn't realize he had taken her knickers with them until his cool fingers slide between her folds. When they brushed against her clit, she couldn't help the gasp she let out. "Doctor." Whatever she was going to say went out of her mind. He had slid a nimble finger into her and was working it in a steady twisting thrust.

"You smell amazing." The Doctor's breath was cool against the hot moisture of her curls. Then his tongue dipped down and twirled around her clit. "Taste amazing too." That was all he said before he sucked her clit into his lips and flicked it with the tip of his tongue.

Now it was Rose's turn to curse and bury her hands in his hair. She tossed her head back into his pillow and arched herself up into his mouth. She had always fantasized that his oral fixations would prove true in the bedroom, and she wasn't disappointed.

The Doctor slid another finger into her, curling them both so they hit that perfect spot. His tongue lavished circular movements on her clit, rolling it firmly with just the right pressure. Rose felt herself drawing close to the edge. She tightened her thighs around his shoulders, pulling at his hair. Tension began coiling low in her stomach and lower back. Her heart was pounding and her head spun.

"Let go for me, love." The Doctor pleaded before his lips and tongue resumed their ministrations. She felt him work a third finger into her, stretching her more than she had been in some time, and he gave her clit the softest of nips. Then his tongue swirled again. It only took three more thrusts of his fingers and curl of his tongue before the building tension low in her body snapped.

Rose screamed his name, bucking wilding under him. She saw stars behind her eyelids and her pulse roared in her ears. Her body jerked as he released her over sensitized bundle of nerves with a wet smack, but kept up his thrusting fingers. Rose gasped as her vision cleared, and she looked down to find him staring at her like a supplicant at an altar.

"That was the most amazing thing I have ever seen." Then the Doctor slid his fingers free and popped them into his mouth. He kissed his way up her trembling body, to capture her lips in a soft embrace. "Much more stunning than I ever fantasized."

"You don't have to pillow talk me now, Doctor." Rose finally found her voice, and it was a shaky whisper. "I'm already in your bed."

"It's not pillow talk." He grinned, rolling over and pulling her onto his chest. "I mean it."

Rose lifted her head to grin at him. "Sure it's not the Venusian Titse gnat bites talking?"

"Nope." He popped the P with a satisfied giggle. "All out of my system about the time you did that brilliant thing with your tongue and teeth." The Doctor pulled her lips to his for another lingering kiss. Post orgasm Doctor was very cuddly and affectionate, and she liked that a lot

"Well then." Rose gave him that tongue touched smile she knew he adored so much. She felt like melted butter under his fingers as they ghosted along her naked back. She had to ask. "What does this mean for us now?"

"I'm not going to wait til you fall asleep and run away screaming, if that's what you mean." He was stroking her hair now, his hands delicate. "I've wanted this for a long time. I was just too scared to take the leap."

"I'm so glad I pushed you over the ledge then." Rose giggled and snuggled into his arms. "You still owe me a picnic." She said and poked him in the ribs.

"Oh, you'll get your picnic, Rose Tyler." The Doctor replied. "When I decide to let you put on some clothes." His fingers trailed down to give her bum a soft pinch. "Right now, I'm rather comfortable where I am."

Rose squeaked at the sharp sensation and slapped him playfully on the chest. "You're so lucky I love you." She growled then slapped her hand over her mouth. She couldn't believe she actually said it.

"Well that's a good thing." The Doctor's face lit up like a gambler winning a jackpot. "Because I love you too." Rose's heart soared.

 


End file.
